Thomas/Super Mario Bros. Parody 1: Super Thomas 64 (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Super Thomas 64 (originally known as Super Prince Thomas 64) is a Thomas/Super Mario 64 parody with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Skarloey, Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and real life train photos and clips, made by Daniel Pineda (with Jorge Escobar). Casts *Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Percy as Yoshi (Both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V1) *Popeye (from Popeye) as Lakitu - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser Koopa (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) *James as Wario (Both vain) - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Spencer as Waluigi (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) - Radar Overseer Guy (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Footage (Thomas and Friends Episodes) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Emily's Adventures (Michael Brandon) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) (Thomas and Friends Movies) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure (Thomas and Friends Sing Along Songs) *Thomas' Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accident Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for the Ride! *It's Great to be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *The Island Song *Roll Call *Snow Song *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming (The Little Engine That Could Movies) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Extra Footage (Programs on TV Episodes, Films, and Sing-Along Songs) *Walt Disney (The Brave Engineer) *Casey Jr and Montana *Toots and the Coal *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree *Porky's Railroad *Teletubbies *Pufle and the Windmill *Casey Jr (Dumbo) *Ivor the Engine *Little Golden Book Land *The Great Central Railway *and more Transcript *(the intro starts as the logo displays Super Thomas 64) *Voice: It's-a-me, Mario! *Emily: (outside her shed) Dear Thomas: Please come toward Sodor. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly: Princess, Queen Emily. *(the scene opens where a boat is sailing across the sea with someone, voiced by Robin Williams (1951-2014), singing the 1980 movie song, until it reveals itself as Popeye) *Popeye: (Robin Williams' voice) Oh, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! I'm strong to the finich, 'Cause I eats me spinach, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! (Billy West's Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy's laugh. He takes out his telescope and looks around, seeing nothing, until he hears a whistle blowing, and peers through the glass, and shouts in his Michael Brandon's voice) It's Thomas! Hello, Thomas! *Thomas: (pulls into the scene, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Hello, Popeye! Welcome to the Island of Sodor! *Popeye: Thomas has just arrived on the scene, so in this set, I'll be filming him entering the Island of Sodor to find the missing Power Stars. As seasoned cameraman, I'll be shooting from the recommended angle. You can even change the camera angle by pressing the C button. I'll suddenly buzz if I can't adjust the view any longer. You can take a look at the surroundings by stopping and pressing C up. Press A to resume play. Switch camera modes with the R button. These signs along the way will review the instructions. For now, reporting live, this has been Popeye the Sailor. Good luck, Thomas! *Thomas: (calm) See you later, Popeye. (puffs away to start his journey while laughing when he enters the castle, but as he enters the castle, Thomas suddenly feels horrified) *Cerberus's Voice: Welcome. No-one's home. Now scram-- and don't come back! Gwaa ha ha! (Thomas suddenly feels confused) *Thomas: I think I'm staying here, I wonder what's happened to Princess, Queen Emily. Category:Daniel Pineda